


Stony Drabbles

by stonyandco



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonyandco/pseuds/stonyandco
Summary: Collection of Stony tumblr drabbles from my blog, that aren't really enough to make each their own story. Each is based off a short prompt. Cute, short, fun!





	1. Tony loves kittens

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Tony and kittens, many fluffy, tiny cute kittens, that's the prompt."

“Meow”

Steve heard them before he saw them. The elevator door opened and he curiously looked down to see what made the noise. In front of him were three tiny kittens; two of them play fighting with each other, while the third was staring at him, meowing pretty loudly for such a tiny body.

“Tony?” The super soldier called out, hoping his husband was somewhere near.

“In the living room babe.” Picking up the kittens in front of him, Steve walked to the living room ready to question Tony about the three kittens, only to find his husband sprawled out on the floor, covered in kittens. Steve couldn’t quite count how many of them there actually were, as they were all kind of blending together and moving around, but he was sure that there were no less than ten kittens surrounding Tony, not including the three in his hands.

“Babe?”

“Yes?” Tony looked up for the first time to see Steve standing over him, holding the runaways.

“Hey, how did you three escape?” Tony asked as he reached his hands up for Steve to hand them back to him.

“Do I really need to ask or am I going to have to ask the obvious question?” Steve asked. The genius looked at the kittens really fast before looking back up at his husband.

“There’s sixteen of them,” Tony stated simply, making the super soldier sigh.

“I meant more along the lines of what are they doing here?”

“Does it really matter?” Tony started, “I have sixteen kittens I’m cuddling with and I don’t think I’ve ever been happier.”

Steve looked at his husband and wanted to laugh. There was a handful of the kittens that were sleeping either on Tony’s chest or by his side. The rest were using him as their own personal jungle gym, climbing over and under his legs and chasing each other. One was even nibbling on Tony’s short brown hair. It really was a sight to see.

“What if we moved you and all kittens to our bed. Maybe you guys would be a bit more comfortable? And then maybe I can join in on the fun,” Steve suggested. Tony smiled even bigger than he had been, a new sparkle in his eye.

“That sounds like the best idea I have ever heard.”


	2. Steve Loves Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "steve realizing he's in love with tony in an extremely domestic setting. tony's just like sipping at his coffee or running his hands through his hair and steve's like "fuck""

Steve was at the table eating breakfast with Natasha and Clint when his sleepy boyfriend had walked into the kitchen. Tony grunted at them, to acknowledge that they were there, but headed straight for the coffee. To be honest, Steve couldn’t even tell if Tony had just woken up or if he was taking a break from a workshop binge.

They hadn’t been dating super long. Things weren’t very serious yet, they hadn’t even told anyone about it yet (though Steve was convinced Pepper knew already). But as Steve looked at his boyfriend, he started to realize how lucky he was. Tony was just standing there, pouring his coffee, and all Steve could think about was how amazing he was. Tony was hard-working, kind-hearted, and only wanted the best for those around him.

Fuck, Steve thought.

“Any of you want any more coffee? I can make another pot,” Tony asked taking the first sip from his mug.

“Tony, I love you,” Steve said, speaking from his heart obviously because his brain was still trying to process his emotions. Tony just kind of stared at him, along with the other two at the table.

“No first-time declarations of love before I’ve had coffee please,” Tony said before exiting the kitchen with his coffee, mumbling something about not being awake enough to deal with shit yet.

“Wait, what just happened,” Clint asked, bringing Steve back to reality.

“Steve loves Tony,” Natasha replied, “Dude, get with the program. They’ve been dating for a while now.”

“Wait, how did you know that?” Steve was pretty sure they did at least an okay job of keeping it secret

“Pepper told me,” She explained as she went back to eating her breakfast.

“I knew it,” Steve remarked, before getting up to go look for his boyfriend so they could figure out what just happened.


	3. Tony asks Steve out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five word prompt: "Do it, I dare you" for stony please and thank you :)

“I’m not gonna do it,” Tony said. He and Bruce were working in the lab, with Natasha on the couch listening to them bicker.

“Come on, you’ve been wanting to for so long just do it,” Bruce responded.

“He’s gonna say no!”

“You don’t know that unless you ask.”

“But then the team dynamics are going to be weird.”

“Do it. I dare you.” The scientists’ heads turned to see the spy, who was looking at Tony with a grin on her face. Tony glared at her. She knew what she was doing, and Tony knew it and was not happy about it.

“Fuck you,” Tony said, storming out of the lab to go find the teammate they had been alluding to. Tony found him in the common area living room, reading _To Kill A Mockingbird_. ‘ _There are better things to do to catch up on pop culture_ ’ Tony thought but didn’t say as he stormed into the room.

Steve didn’t even get the chance to look up from his book before Tony started talking. “Will you go on a date with me?” Tony asked point blank, starring Steve down with his arms crossed

“Will you go on a date with me?” Tony asked point blank, starring Steve down with his arms crossed. Steve looked up at the older man, confusion written all over his face.

"Ummm, what?" Tony sighed in frustration.

"Will you. Go out. On a date. With me," Tony drew out.

"Oh. Yeah, I'd love to go out with you." Steve smiled.

"I knew. Why did I even ask? I knew it wouldn't w-" Tony stopped mid-rant, processing what the Cap had just said. "Wait did you say yes?"

"Yeah, of course I did," Steve said, chuckling a bit.

"Oh, that's great!" Tony perked up when he realized that Steve had said yet. To be honest, he didn't think he would get that far. "So what now?"

"I think the next step after being asked out on a date, is to make plans for the date," Steve responded, still laughing a bit at the eccentric smaller man.

"Yes. That is correct." Tony said, still trying to wrap his head around this working.

"Mhm. But before we make plans, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeees." Tony was a little worried about what the question was going to be.

"Why did you ask me so aggressively? You almost seemed angry," Steve pointed out. ' _Oh_ ' Tony could answer that.

"Long story short, Natasha is a bi-" Tony started, but was quickly cut off by someone shouting from the room over.

"YOU CALL ME A BITCH AND YOU'RE NOT GONNA MAKE IT TO YOUR DATE." Hearing those words quickly made Tony reconsider his.

"-is a mean person who knows exactly what to say to make me do something I don't necessarily want to." Tony finished

"So what about the long story?"

"Well, I've had a crush on you for a while now, and Bruce has been trying to get me to ask you out basically since the beginning but I was nervous. He was trying to convince me today and Nat was in the room. While we were bickering, Nat was like "I dare you" and I can't say no to a dare, so I had to do it, but I wasn't happy about having to do something when I wasn't ready." Tony finished and took a deep breath because he really didn't do much of then during the story.

"How long have you been waiting to ask me out?" Steve asked with a grin on his face.

"ABOUT FOUR MONTHS." That was Bruce. Tony glared at the hallway, where he imagined the two eavesdroppers were, while Steve contemplated the information he was just told.

"Well I think she made the right choice in forcing your hand because, after that long, I don't know if I could have waited any longer for you to ask me out."

"Wait, you knew and you didn't say anything? Why didn't you ask me?" Tony asked, thoroughly confused. Steve shrugged.

"More fun to wait for you." Tony glared at him.

"You're lucky this is a massive ass crush otherwise I would change my mind about this date."

"Trust me," Steve said, "I definitely consider myself lucky so far."


End file.
